Blind Love: 3SasuSaku FanFiction3
by Kanako Saguchi-Chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is 16 years old & on the road for revenge. Thinking he'd rid himself of feelings, fears & senses, yet with Sakura just seeing her in a distance, hearing his name on her lips, feeling her breathe near him it brings all those and more back to him. He begins to question if revenge is truly his road or if it's the girl with eyes of Jems,voice of an angel & love for light.
1. Chapter 1

** Hi, I am new on here and gonna do my's best and to the ones that are a SASUSAKU fans or not tell me how i did please and thx. I do not own or have the ownership of the Naruto characters. Now on to thy story! ~3~3 ~3**

* * *

_ Having a crush is the best time of your life or so you think, right? You hope that since you are now able to hang out with he/she on different activities. That you may be able to understand each other now. Have fun and maybe aknowledge love and feelings for one another will be easy since your so young. But then things go wrong...This is my story of my one true love that I died without inside and had no idea why until it was to late... _

_ "Sasuke-kun...I...I have something to tell you...I-...I Love you! HELP M-..." _

_ "*BEEP* *BEEP * *BEEP* *BEEP*" Shooting out of bed with his face bright-tomato RED, Sasuke fell out of his bed and his face met the floor on impact. Groaning from pain and sleepy. Sasuke pulls himself up from the floor and starts walking to his bathroom and slips off his boxers, turns on hot water and steps into his shower. He stands in there for awhile trying to sort out his mind and his dream..._

_ "W-why her...?" Tormented by his own demons inside his head Sasuke showers quickly, gets dressed and flashes to his teams meeting spot. As he is sitting there his hands folded in his lap he starts to feel a breeze and closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe. He breathes in the sent of grass, trees, smoke from within the village, and cherry's. _

_ "Cherry." He then opens his eyes and in front of him now is the girl from his dream, the girl that rules him now, his unknown secret within himself that he keeps hidden deep._

_ "Good Morning, Sasuke-kun!" She says with a heart-skip-a-beat smile._

_ "You too...Sakura..." He then looks off into the other direction trying to avoid her. _

_ 'Like that is possible you dummy!' He thinks to himself. Never..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, there I'm back and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and want more to come. I love this couple (OBSESSED) and hope you do as well. I do ****NOT**** own any of these characters or story they go to the real artist/story writer! NOW ON TO OUR STORY! **

_ As they sit there waiting for Naruto and Kakashi. Sasuke drifts off into his thoughts questioning, wondering, and debating what to do next. _

_ 'Why did I dream of her (again)?! Why now of all times? I am now so close to reaching my Revenge.I had thought I'd let go of all emotions, all thoughts of a different future (a better one). I had let my senses leave and to __NEVER__ return...Why... Sakura...?' _

_ Sasuke looked over to his left shoulder to just then witness what he saw as true beauty. Sakura was under a now blooming Cherry Tree. As the wind blew, blowing Sakura pettles all about, she twirled trying to catch them with her hands. Her fingers long, thin and nails the color of her eyes, Emerald green. With hand fulls of now fallen pettles, she brought them to her face and blew them into the Cherry scented air. Sakura's mouth as she blew was scrumptious. Her lips full, big yet small. Her nose the perfect shape, her eyes BEAUTIFUL as his now favorite gem, her forehead as others called a 'blillboard' filled the rest of her gorgous face. Her Hair the sweetest shade of pink he'd ever seen. _

_ 'She's so-...' Sasuke started to think, "Beautiful!" as his mouth and voice finished for him._

_ At the sound of Sasuke's voice Sakura then turned a questionable look on him. Not sure if she was hearing correctly she asked, "Did you say something Sasuke-kun?" Tilting her head to the side to maybe hear him again. _

_ Shocked at what he'd just said, __OUT LOUD__ at that, Sasuke turned his head full back around her face, body, her everything out of his now lusting gaze. His cheeks burning his face as if it were on fire._

_ 'Dawn it!' He thought to himself. 'Keep it together!'_

_ He heard her footsteps coming closer and his face growing hotter and his mind drowning more. He started picturing her laying under that Cherry Tree in nothing but the pettles covering her nice, fit body. She would then call his name on her nice lips he'd lick. Her nipples beading and ready for his wet, hot mouth to suck. Her leg slightly parted and beckoning him to come closer. To taste her core and see if her taste was as deniable as her maturing body that he had dreams of almost every night. In his mind her legs parted more showing him the perfect triangle bit of hair the same shade as the hair on her lovely head. He would then bend down over top her petite long body and go in to explore his and her own senses. Making them both come alive. Taking his finger and trace designs all over her body. From her head, to her neck, to her navel, and then finally to her core that has been awaiting him. He'd start to sink one finger in pumping slowly. Killing him inside and out but pleasing her. Then bringing his second one in and increasing the speed. Strecthing her for what would happen next. _

_ "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's sexy, hypnotic voice ripped through his day (wet) dream. "Are you okay?" She then asked him when he flinch at the sudden intrustion of his thoughts._

_ Not quite ready to face her. Probably not ever again after that vision he had. He kept his head clued away from hers._

_"I'm fine." Was the raspy voice really his?_

_"Are you sure? Because if not and your not feeling alright I can tell Sensai that you went home today?" Sakura said. She was...worried about him? This beautiful pink haired women was worried for him. He almost let go then and there from full bliss._

_"I TOLD YOU I AM FINE!" Sasuke's reply made her jump back two steps. _

_ 'Shocking and scaring her was for the best was it not?' He then thought to himself. 'I did not mean to scare her like that...what now?' He began to turn to see her fully now but when his eyes landed on her own Emerald green ones, her eyes shook with fear and sadness. Right then and there he wanted to run up to her and apologize. But then after that split second of their connection she turned her face away._

_ "Sakura I-..." But he was cut off before he could finish his sentence. _

_ "GOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING, MY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto said running up to Sakura._

_ Sasuke's anger went up. 'Don't even dare to touch my women, Naruto-BAKA!' He thought to himself but his face he had plastered blank in front of Naruto._

_ As soon as Sakura heard Naruto's voice and saw him running at her to catch her into his waiting arms, when close, she sucker punched him straight in his face._

_"CHAA! Don't you __DARE__ call me yours for ONE! TWO, it's almost noon! Where were you?!" _

_'That's my Sakura.' Sasuke thought then corrected himself, 'She is not yours...'_

_"Ooooouch! Sakura-Chan! That hurt...*sniffle sniffle*" Naruto said with his left side of his face already swollen._

_ "*SNORT*" Sasuke couldn't hold it any more. He laughed (well snorted)._

_ The both of them looked at him. Naruto's swollen face, Sakura's face perfect and her eyes..._

_'Wait her eyes looked like they wanted to cry.' Sasuke thought._

_ "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled while pointing at Sasuke._

_"What other than at you. Baka!" Was Sasuke's reply._

_"Why you-!" Naruto Started ranting then..._

_*****__**POOOOOOOOOOOOF ***_

_ Kakashi-sensai appeared crouching with clouds of smoke. _

_"Okay guys knock it off. It's time to do what were here for today." Sensai explained._

_ "Sensai, you never told us exactly what it was though." Sakura said questioningly. _

_ "Well Sakura you should remember." He said then looked at Naruto and Sasuke finishing, "Today is her birthday and we are going to celebrate it with her. Her parents are off on a mission and so asked for us to take their place for the day." Kakashi projected. You could sense his wicked smile underneath that mask of his growing. With his book in hand he began to stand and walk away. _

_"Come on guys were going to have fun today. That is your mission for today." Kakashi yelled the last words over his shoulder._

_ "YES! Oh, Happy Birthday Sakura-chan! Come on. You know!" Naruto-baka replied running after Naruto._

_ "Thanks Naruto-Kun!" Sakura yelled running after the two then looked back and smiled her skip beat mouth, watering smile and Yelled to Sasuke, "Hurry up, Sasuke- Kun! *hehe*"_

_'Today is her birthday. Well I'll make her happy if just for today.' He thought and began walking with the others into the fun-filled today, and shouting to them, "I'M COMING. WAIT UP!" Hiding his now bright smile to himself._

* * *

** Thanks for reading this and hope you liked it! :3 There's more to come and better in chapter 2! :D please comment and tell me how you thought of it and maybe some other ideas for more! :P THANKS AGAIN! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey, so I am going on with more of the story and it does get more um... 'loving'?! :D lolz I do not own anything and the characters belong to the** **auther/artist.**

* * *

_ As Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi-Sensai went on further in the Ninja Kunai's store Sasuke was thinking of possibly getting something for Sakura._

_'It is her Birthday I mean...It wouldn't hurt to get her a little something, right?' he thought, 'Just once it's not like I you know "like" her or want to show off and get something better than them.' He then stopped abruptly thinking, 'WAIT! Did Naruto-BAKA get her something?!' He looked straight at Naruto. Naruto was talking with Sakura smiling that wide open, white tooth, closed eyes smile. 'I bet he did...Maybe I should...Maybe I should ask him first just in case, right?' Walking up to where Naruto was with Sakura talking, Sasuke pulled Naruto away. _

_ "What the hell Sasuke-TEME!? I was talking, YOU KNOW!" Naruto told him. While he was pulling the BAKA away he saw Sakura gazing in question at him._

_ Finally far from where Sensai and Sakura were Sasuke then decided to hound Naruto in question._

_ "So, Naruto I have a...question for you." Sasuke looked in Naruto's Bright Blue eyes and asked in a rush, " . . . ?!Didyouknowitwasherbirthdayto day?!" Naruto looked at Sasuke wide eyed and confused and he then saw that Naruto didn't catch __ANYTHING__ that he had just said. 'Naruto you dumb ass.' he thought to himself. Sighing he then repeated himself in BAKA language, "I asked you...What exactly did you get Sakura for her birthday? Did you know today was her birthday?" _

_ Naruto then got his face composed back to it's stupid usual look and replied, "You know, honestly I didn't find out until earlier today. That's why I was late. *hehe*" He smiled his smile, "So when I bumped into her parents on their way out, I then popped in a store and got her something. I think she'll like it!" He finished._

_ 'IDIOT! I asked you what __YOU__ got her not wanting to know what happened...*SIGH* Okay, Sasuke calm down and 'try' to be nice and ask again' He then took a deep breathe and teeth clenched he asked ONCE again, "Naruto- *cough* BAKA! *Cough* I asked to know exactly WHAT did you get her not all those flimsy details. Now, what. Did. You. Buy. Her?!" _

_ "Oh! Sasuke-TEME I got her some bathing supplies, YOU KNOW! Like cherry flavor and some apple *heheh* " he finished saying with a blush._

_ Sasuke was questioning exactly where the hell his mind was going towards and thinking about with that blush and then stopped knowing if he thought it correct it was picturing of Sakura in __'that'__ way and her __'using__' his gifts. "Okay, thanks just asking." He walked away from Naruto before he wanted to punch him harder than usual for his thought track. Sasuke then left the store not letting them know.  
_

_ And he purposely began thinking of her. 'Sakura.' whisper her name in his head over and over and __**OVER**__ trying to figure out what she would like. While he was walking he passed a shop of Medical Justu Books. 'HEY!' he thought. Her Mom was in the Medical field and so was her Aunt, 'Maybe she'll grow up to be one.' He then pictured her in the Medical room in her Doctor outfit. Her doing Medical procedures helping save lives. The way her hips would move when she was working and her eyes growing brighter with each life saved and each new technique earned. At those thoughts he ventured in and started looking at them. The store women store clerk looked up and seeing him brought a wide eyed smile to her lips.  
_

_ "May I help Sir?" Her face began to beat red. Looking down at her chest to see her name tag, Sasuke saw that her name was 'May'.  
_

_ He went and thought about what exactly Sakura may really be into. Then he asked, "Do you have any books about 'Medical Beginners'?"  
_

_ "Yes. This way. Follow me." With that May started walking down an aisle swaying her hips. _

_ He knew that he was a 'lady killer' as Naruto and the others had told him before. But to him he did not care about women, sex, or anything else for that. 'Sakura.' His mind whispered. Except for her he knew nothing else since then. Turning another corner and then finally stopping at a tall Oak book shelf May extended her arm reaching for one.  
_

_"Here you are. A Medical book fro the Beginners. May I ask you a question sir?" She replied with a blush. _

_ He took the book from her hands and examined it throughly and began skimming threw the first pages. He saw pictures for help and explanations and more. At that he answered, "I'll take it. How much? And state your question."  
_

_ "U-um it's about 100 Yen. I Uh was wondering if you are named Sasuke-Kun by chance?" Her blush deepening.  
_

_ He looked at her and glared. Yes that's right glared. "Why do you want to know?" He demanded.  
_

_ "I...Well everyone talks about you and...NEVER MIND! I'm sorry! Here I'll ring you up now." She basically yelled taking the book and ran back to her counter and indeed rang it up. "That will be 100 Yen, Sas-...Um Sir." Adverting her eyes from his own. He handed her the money and she gave him his change and he was off.  
_

_ Holding the Medical Book in hand and questioned wether or not she would truly like it. Passing by a jewelery shop Sasuke glanced and saw a necklace. The necklace was carved in pure gold, chain and all. There was a fully bloomed Cherry Blossom the color of Sakura's hair, a Emerald Green Jem in side as the core. Holding the blossom were two hands on both sides of it in-twined together. Sasuke rushed in and ran up to the clerk counter and rushed out, "I WANT THAT NECKLACE!" _

_ The old man at the counter looked at him for a minute and then smiled knowingly. Giggling the man walked/limped to the window and placed the piece in his hands and went back to his place. "That will be 1,500 Yen." His eyes misting over like there were tears begging to leave. Sasuke was puzzled by this not sure why. As if sensing his puzzeledness the old man gentle layed the piece down and started the wrapping of it. The paper was of again cherry blossoms._

_ He then began his story, "I made this for the love of my life when I was younger in youth. Her and I were friends. She was in love with someone else though and on her birthday the day she turned 18 I decided to at least tell her that much. That day I had a missin and couldn't make it to her. *sad smile* I never did tell the girl I loved and cared for her. I hide it deep inside along with the piece. I thought that after I had finished it then I could let her know and she may choose me over the other man." He looked passed Sasuke. As if the pain were killing him inside he shed a tear not even caring if that had made him look weak."Little did I know at the time that Yuri was sick. She was not going to live to the end of her birthday. So when I got back I rushed to her house and knocked and knocked and KNOCKED wondering why she was not answering. Her Mother opened the door then, bawling. She told me what happened and let me know that indeed Yuri was in love with me but was afraid to tell me so made me think other wise." Sighing the man handed the piece to him welcomely and smile his face old and wrinkled but his eyes glowed with love as if she were still here today. "Here. You give this to the women you love and let her know. Don't be like I was, Okay?" He replied sadly smiled once again. _

_Sasuke handed him a 2,000 yen piece. "Thank you. Keep the change Sir." And was out the door and back to where Naruto, Kakashi-Sensai and Sakura his one and only were. 'Yes, She really is.' He thought and again began running back to her side. He knew then and there that he always would find a way to._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys I am back 2 upload another! Hope U have liked the story so far, I know that it is kinda short but trying! :3 Onto the story...**_

* * *

_ I was sitting next to Naruto and across from us was Kakashi-Sensai. Today was my 16th Birthday and I was not feeling...happy. Something in my heart was aching, hurting, and not just feeling right today. I didn't understand what exactly was wrong. Ever since this morning when I saw Sasuke-Kun looking at me with his Onix-Blue-Black eyes Scorning into me. I'd never seen him look at me like that, he's always advoided everything about me. What was going on? Why today? _

_ Sighing and looking off into space I tried to get my thoughts re-organized. Then I looked around seeing the Yogurt and Origuri Shop's tables filling more and more with new customers. The walls were wooden with all kinds of photos. Theirs photos of kids in Ninjia Academy, High School, and a family in front of the shoping holding and smiling together. Happy. Paintings of little kid drawings and a beach, and more. Turning my attention back to my own table I saw that their were only three of us still. Sasuke ran off earlier and was still not back. My heart felt like it was stabbed again. _

_ 'Why?' I thought to myself. The the server came with our orders. Setting them down the male sever looked at me and smiled. _

_ "Here you are Miss. Sensai. And for you Naruto. Also a little something for you Birthday girl." He handed me a Cupcake with a candle. His face seemed average but must admit he was very cute. He had Dark Black hair with High lights of Red tinted in them. He had an ear ring loop in his left ear and eyebrow. His smile was breathe taking. I couldn't help myself but smile with him. _

_ "Thank yo-..." I began but then a noise caught me by surprise and stopped mid sentence. _

_It was Sasuke. He slammed the door and was breathing heavy, like he was in a hurry and running to get here quick. He was glaring at me with those deep , intoxicating, wanna just die looking at, eyes. His lips moved and it looked like he mouthed my name. I couldn't be sure but...Then he walked up to the table and in surprise he moved Naruto over and sat RIGHT next to ME! _

_ 'What is GOING ON?' I thought. _

_ "I'll have some Cherry Blossom Yogurt." He told the male sever but his eyes never left mine._

* * *

**_more to some this was just Sakura's sight in the story thought'd I try it. I liked it wish I could make it more but have to go :P lolz Till later_**


End file.
